The Letter (A TodorokixMomo Story)
by kenmaisoverrated
Summary: Todoroki Shoto has been in love with his best friend, Momo Yaoyorozu since their first year at U.A. But when he writes a letter to her before graduation, he freaks out and runs away before she can answer. Years later, they meet up and she has a new life and he falls in love again with her.


**CHAPTER 1**

 _ ***The Night Before Graduation***_

Shoto stared at the letter. He had written everything he had felt about her. Everything he loved about her. All he had to do next was give her the letter and the deed would be done.

What would her reaction be? That was the main thing he was worried about. Would she say yes? Would she turn him down? She had never shown interest in him in a romantic way. She always seemed to friend-zone him.

But maybe this time would be different. She had accepted his invite to 3rd year's formal ball. She actually danced with him during the couples dance. The way she had looked into his eyes that night was an image he would never forget. That moment had given Shoto hope. Hope that she would say yes.

This was the reason he had decided to write her the letter. He was far too nervous to actually say it out loud so a letter was the way to go. He was never good with words. In a letter, he could say everything he felt. How much he felt about her. How he didn't want to just be the friend she talked to about her problems. That these feelings he had felt was since their first year at U.A.

Shoto took a deep breath. He put the letter in the envelope and sealed it. On the front of the envelope, he wrote down the name, _Momo Yaoyorozu_.

 _ ***Graduation***_

Shoto was purposely avoiding Momo all day. He had planned to go up to her and hand her the letter but he freaked out last second.

If he didn't do it today, then he wouldn't have a second chance. Momo had signed to a different hero agency than him. She had signed on to a smaller one whereas Shoto had signed with a much bigger agency, courtesy to his father bullying him into signing with the bigger agency.

He knew Momo would be looking for him. Why wouldn't she? This was the last time class 1-A would be together. Some of them would be heading to the bigger agencies, some would be sidekicks, and some, like Momo, would join smaller agencies in hope to get to hero status instead of sidekick.

He stood in line waiting for his name to get called. The letter, almost burning a hole into his pocket. He ignored it even though he could feel the corners of the envelope poking his thigh. He started to feel jittery. He didn't know if this was because it was almost his turn to be called up or the fact that Momo was only a few people behind him. Every time he would sneak a look behind him, he saw her fiddling with her hero outfit. She always did that when she was nervous.

" _TODOROKI SHOTO"_

He looked up as he heard the principal call his name. He walked up the steps to the stage. His mind went blank as he shook each of the teachers hands. He barely heard the principal announce which agency he was going to work for. He went to go sit down as they called the next student up.

Shoto was completely out of it. He didn't react to the few other students clap him in the back, congratulating him. He reached down to his pocket to check on the letter. He didn't feel it in there. He felt around. No letter. He looked on stage and saw no letter as well. That meant one thing. It fell out as he was walking up the stairs. There was a small chance that Momo could've picked it up. If she read the note, she would see who it was signed by. This wasn't how Shoto had pictured to his to go. He was too nervous to react to anything. What would she think of him.

" _MOMO YAOYORUZO_ "

Shoto's head shot right up when he heard that name. He saw her nervously walk up to the teachers. She appeared to not have the letter. _Whew._

Shoto watched her shake each of the teachers hands. He applauded and cheered for her. It was the least he could do. As she was walking down over to sit with the other students, she looked over at him. She smiled and waving. It almost looked like she was hiding a blush from him but he couldn't quite tell. He was always bad at noticing emotions.

The principal announced that it was the end of graduation and that the students could go join their family and friends outside. As soon as students started getting up, Shoto made a run for backstage. He looked everywhere for the letter. He couldn't see it anywhere. Someone had picked it up. Possibly Momo.

Shoto felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt light headed and dizzy. He needed some air. He didn't want to face Momo. He started to head to the door outside.

" _Todo-chan?"_ a small, quiet voice called out behind him.

He stopped. He knew that voice. It was Momo.

"Todoroki, I-I don't know what to say…" He should sense the nervousness in her voice.

"You don't have to say anything…" He said _._

"You dropped your letter… I saw my name on it so I picked it up." She explained.

"Did you read it?" He asked. His back to Momo.

"Yes. I did" She stutters

Shoto didn't want to hear the rest. Tears started rolling down his cheeks. _She's going to say no. She only thinks of me as a friend._ He forces his legs to carry him to the closest exit door. He hears Momo's feet behind him

" _Todoroki-chan,_ _I-"_

That was the last thing he heard from her before he stormed outside. He didn't want to hear her answer.


End file.
